Naruto Uzumaki
The main character in Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden. He is currently married to Hinata Hyuga. And has 2 Kids with her. Personality According to Iruka, Naruto is one of a kind he puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up and gets jumped on but his suffering only makes him stronger. Naruto's role is to take on all of the Hatred and Pain. My Strength My Power isn't just the Rasengan, or Sage Jutsu, or even the Nine-Tails Chakra. Missions # Capture Sasori's Spy, and bring him back to the Leaf. Hopefully gathering intel on Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha. # Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. Superpowers #Air Style # Balancing a Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu at the same time. # Blonde hair will Grow Longer and Spikier #Chakra # Hand Signs # He can sense Ginkaku and Kinkaku use of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Chakra from inside the Island Turtle. # Negative White Chakra # Nine-Tails Chakra Mode # Positive Black Chakra # Pupils Become Slitted #Sage Mode # Spiritual Energy # Summoning # Superhuman Speed # Superhuman Strength # Telepathy # Tree Climbing Technique # Walk on Water Technique # When your Angry Some of the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra is Released. # While in Sage Mode he can break free from the Shadow Possession Jutsu, and the Parasitic Insects can't handle the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra. # Whisker marks will also widen and thicken Transformations #Initial Jinchuriki Form #Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 1 Tail #Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 2 Tails #Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 3 Tails #Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 4 Tails # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 5 Tails # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 6 Tails # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 7 Tails # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 8 Tails # Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 9 Tails Full Form # Nine-Tails Chakra Mode #Sage Mode Achievements #He saved the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's rampage by becoming its Jinchuuriki . #He defeated Zabuza the Demon of the Mist along with Haku Yuki and got a bridge named after him. "The Great Naruto Bridge". #He defeated Gaara of the Desert in battle during the Sound and Sand's Invasion of the Leaf Village. #He defeated Pain and became known as the Hero of the Leaf Village. Training #Defeat a Kakashi punching bag. # Do Sit Ups while Strapped to your Bed. # Mediate with a book and a Flower Pot on the top of your Head. # Throw 14 Kunai at a Tree. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. # Run up the tree using the Tree Climbing Technique. # Use the Walk on Water Technique and carry back three Men. # Balance on 5 Rocks # Kick Rocks while balancing on 5 Rocks. # Use the Tree Climbing exercise and balance backwards on the Hokage Monument. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and have a Battle Royal to determine who is the Strongest. # Use a Hundred Shadow Clones to Sharpen your Taijutsu Skills. Naruto's Miracle Power Training # First we will run down to the lake. Training Episodes # Power – Episode 3 Senseis #Iruka Umino # Mizuki #Kakashi Hatake # Might Guy # Ebisu #Master Jiraiya #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi # Yamato #Killer Bee Students # Konohamaru Sarutobi # Moegi # Udon # Faz # Lando Jutsu #Button Hook Entry # Clone Body Slam # Clone Jutsu # Clone Spinning Axe Kick # Clone Tackle # Combo Rasengan # Giant Rasengan # Harem Jutsu # Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death # Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu # New Sexy Jutsu # Rasengan # Sexy Jutsu: Transform #Shadow Clone Jutsu #Tailed Beast Bomb #Tailed Beast Chakra Arms #Tailed Beast Rasengan #Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Ultimate Supreme Rasengan # Uzumaki Barrage # Wind Style: Fart # Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken Ninja Gear # Earth Scroll # File # Heaven Scroll # Manuals of Ninjutsu # Radio # Scrolls # Dragon Blade # Explosive Tags # First Hokage's Necklace # Food Pill # Fuma Shuriken # Giant Shuriken # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Kunai Mechanism # Kunai(X14) # Paper Bomb # Rope # Shuriken # Smoke Bomb Animals That He Has Fought # Boar # Cat # Demon # Giant Centipede # Giant Snake # Mouse # One-Tailed Shukaku # Rabbit # Toads # Snakes # Zombies Screenshots tmode.PNG tailedbs.PNG 40narutoijf.PNG 320px-1st Use Of The Shadow Clone.png Shadowclonejutsu.png 320px-Tailed Beast Rasengan Infobox 1.png 320px-Great Ball Rasengan.png 320px-Rasengan2.jpg Clone jutsu.png Naruto-uzumaki-s-mental-sphere-photo-u1.jpg 58-0.PNG 59-1.PNG 2-1.PNG 1;flashback.PNG RasenganCrater.PNG 320px-Sakura Healing.png 320px-New Sexy Jutsu 2.jpg 320px-Sexy Technique.png 320px-Haremtechnique.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Metahumans Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chosen Ones Category:Criminals Category:Title Characters Category:Army of Light Category:Airbenders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superheroes Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Toonami Universe Category:Pure of Heart Category:Super Soldiers Category:Golden Aura Category:Killing Intent Category:Healing Factor Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Demon Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Duplication Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kage Category:Sannin Category:Jinchuriki Category:Political Leaders